


What The Hell Is This Supposed To Be?

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Teasing, Thiam, artist!Liam, charity - Freeform, rich!theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Inspired by Dylan live painting for that charity event.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	What The Hell Is This Supposed To Be?

The music is loud and the people trying to communicate over it, laughing and gesturing, are even louder; the wheels of the boards run over the concrete with a steady whirring but none of the sounds can rip Liam out of his concentration right now.

The spray can in his hand, he steps back to take a look at his progress.

The artwork that existed in his head for so long now finally comes to life on the big canvas, almost bigger than him, leaning on the wall behind it. It's rare that Liam gets to do art this big, really working with all he has and so he didn't think twice when the street kids organization one town over asked him to create a piece for the auction they are holding today. 

The idea is simple but genius. 

People come to see the artists and their work, they see how it's created and in the end they bid on the piece they like best - all profits go to the charity of course and the artists have an opportunity to get their name out there.

Liam is working with spray paint and acrylics, his favorite medium and even though most colors are pretty bold - red, blue and black dominating, he feels calm watching his art.

Just when he thinks to be almost finished, a voice, closer than the general murmur of the crowd, disrupts his thought process.

"What the heck is that?"

Liam turns around, ready to tell whoever is insulting him that one, it's rude to interrupt an artist creating and two, it's even  _ more rude _ to offer unsolicited criticism. 

But when he takes a look at the stranger his brain screeches to a sudden hold. This guy is the hottest man he has ever seen.

Casual button down with rolled up sleeves, paired with a black jeans hugging the guy's muscular body perfectly, the dark hair purposefully tousled (Liam himself never managed this level of 'I tried but don't tried') and his face looks like he should actually live on the pages of one of those high-end fashion magazines that are stacked on Liam's mum's nightstand.

The only thing that's off is his absolutely nasty expression.

The man looks like he just smelled something particularly awful and the sneer doesn't vanish when his eyes meet Liam's. 

_ Okayyy brain back to reality. This guy is an asshole. Deep breaths. You want to raise money for charity. _

"Don't know what it's to you but I see the reflection of a human soul, coming to rest in it. If you are interested, I can show you what I mean in more detail?"

Forcing a friendly smile on his face Liam waits for the man's answer.

Which he gets, in form of a shrug. "Well, if you insist… because I really don't see it."

Well, Liam was never one to back down from a challenge like this and so he launches himself into a passionate explanation about his thoughts behind his art. 

  
  


Half an hour later he stops talking, a now honest smile on his lips, like always when he is in his element.

The rude stranger is apparently not feeling it though, his face certainly lost the dismissive sneer but he still doesn't look very appreciative; his eyes slightly glossed over as he seems to stare at Liam's face.

"So, what do you think?"

The man visibly startles back to presence, his eyes clear again, "uhm… yes. Yes, I absolutely agree with you. If you will excuse me now, I think the auction is about to begin."

With that, almost distracted statement, the man hurries off, leaving behind the feeling of disappointment and a slight sadness for Liam.

  
  


~♤~

  
  


"Five thousand dollar!"

The hall falls silent before a collective murmur flows through the crowd like a breeze.

Liam stands frozen on the stage, his eyes on the man who just bought his painting, the same man who had been so incredibly critical of it earlier that afternoon.

  
  


Later, backstage, he stops the first roadie he comes across. 

"Who was that? The man who bought my painting?"

The boy, a teenager with way too many colors in his hair to tell the final result, stares at him unbelievingly, "you don't know Theo Raeken?"

Before Liam can ask further someone calls for help and the boy hurries past him, leaving him with his questions behind. Shrugging, Liam pulls out his phone.

One quick Google search later he is even more confused. 

Theodore Karl Raeken, CEO of the green energy company 'Raeken Industries' and patron of the very same street kids organization Liam was now a part of. The man who planned this event, who handpicked and personally invited the artists featured today.

"Liam Dunbar?", a voice behind his back asks and shapes out to be another assistant organisator patiently waiting until Liam turned around to face her, "Mr. Raeken sent me, he wants to talk to you about his painting. Follow me."

And so Liam follows.

Theo Raeken waits in front of Liam's workstation, thoughtfully eyeing the different brushes and spray cans. 

"You know, I always wanted to try out this stuff, just playing around with colors", he says without turning around.

"Why didn't you?"

Theo sighs, "my father just laughed at me when I asked for an art set one Christmas. I got a new laptop instead. 'To practice for my future job as his successor'."

Liam steps closer, until they are next to each other. 

"Well, you can try it out now, if you want."

"Really?"

The surprise in Theo's voice is unmistakable and makes Liam chuckle, "I mean, yeah, why not? I have a few extra canvasses and my paints are still here so… let's get started!"

It is unexpectedly easy to work side by side with the other man. Liam starts to think he might have judged Theo too harshly for his previous demeanor. They are quiet, apart from occasional questions about the use of materials Theo has and when Liam looks up from his now covered canvas, the hall around them is empty, the music turned off and the sun on the verge of disappearing behind the horizon.

"Wow."

Theo has stepped up, looking at Liam's second art work for the day, "this is even more beautiful than the first one!"

"What? I thought you didn't like my painting?"

"Well, I bought it, didn't I?", the answer sounds almost defensive.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you buy it if you clearly were so skeptical of my art before?"

Now Theo definitely is embarrassed, he scratches the back of his neck and looks over to their paintings again. 

They look good, side by side, Liam's bold black lines this time mixed with green and grey tones and Theo's monochrome art with bright blue highlights. 

Liam always has been influenced by his surroundings when it comes to his art and it seems like Theo is too. A weird, flighty feeling starts to move in his stomach.

"I am not good with these things", Theo finally says, so softly that Liam almost misses it, "showing appreciation for beautiful things. Praising good work. And you looked so concentrated and focused I was almost afraid to approach you."

"So you chose to annoy me and insult my art instead."

Theo laughs, the tips of his ears glowing red by now.

"Did I mention that flirting is also not one of my strengths?"

_ Flirting? _

Against his will a smile creeps onto Liam's lips.

"Well, what are your strengths then, Mr. Raeken?"

Theo finally turns to face him again, his eyes hopeful as he returns Liam's smile.

"Allow me to take you on a date and you will find out."


End file.
